


we woke under a blanket, all tangled up in skin

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [41]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people don't look past the eccentricity, don't see Brian as a <i>person</i>, someone who thinks and looks and feels. Tim always has. Maybe that's what pushes Belt out of focus and pushes Tim into sharp relief.</p><p>Title taken from We Owned The Night by Lady Antebellum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we woke under a blanket, all tangled up in skin

Tim looks younger than he is. They don't tell him he looks like a pubescent teenager for nothing, after all. But there's something different about it when he's sleeping. He looks so young but in an innocent kind of way. His face is smooth, relaxed, his hair draped across his face. His hand is curled into a fist up on the pillow the way that a child might sleep. When Brian reaches a hand forward, brushes the hair back, Tim murmurs in his sleep but doesn't waken.

He can't remember the last time he had someone stay with him. It's been months since he's been with Belt and during that time he hadn't slept with anyone else. And Belt never stayed, always taking Brian's subtle hints as some sort of joke or the first step in a plot for future humiliation. It's one of the downsides to his personality. Some people don't know better, refuse to see past the eccentricity and look at him, really look at him.

The bullpen is different. They know better, loving him for the slightly odder parts of him and also knowing when to take him seriously. Like noticing that he wasn't being himself. He doubts any of them actively sent Tim after him but if it hadn't been Timmy, it would have been someone else. That means more to him than he'd ever be able to express in words.

But that's not what's warming him right now. Not what had made his breath hitch and his heart bound. It was waking up and looking across the bed at Tim and realizing that Belt didn't matter anymore. The feelings, the ache and the desperation for the kid to give a damn replaced by feelings that were creeping desperately close to love. He doesn't know what to think about that, not when he'd never seen this coming.

Tim's eyes flutter, which makes Brian's heart race and that's absolutely _ridiculous_. He snuffles and peers at Brian, voice thick with sleep, “Was'wrong?”

“Nothing, baby. Nothing at all.” Brian answers, hooking an arm around Tim's waist and drawing him forward. Tim curls up further, tucks himself into Brian's arms and kisses his neck before slipping effortlessly back into sleep. Brian follows shortly after.


End file.
